


Instincts

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [15]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jax hates the cold, Kayla being motherly, Myles is a little shit, Rhys is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Kayla is being unusually motherly.





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla and Rhys belong to the talented OutcastTrip1995.

Myles rolled his eyes as Jax joined him, muttering about the job, adjusting his jacket as he hunched a bit. “I hate the cold.” Jax mumbled as he rubbed his arms, glaring at the snow as if it personally offended him. “No job is worth freezing my _shebs_ off because some heiress has daddy issues.”.

“The irony of you saying that.” Myles remarked as he nudged his friend as they walked back towards the camp. “It’s not that bad, mate. Tad bit nippy, no reason to wear a jacket.”.

“Says the Rau.” Jax snipped as he glanced at the taller boy. “Yer the walkin’ tank. ‘Sides, that nobleman ain’t like my father. He’s a decent fella, his brat’s just entitled.”.

“True, and you’re the only one bitchin’ about being cold.” Myles countered as they made their way towards Kayla and Rhys who were quietly talking to each other while Jax growled at him. “All clear, boss. And I have learned something new about the grump!”.

“Don’t call me that!” Jax snapped as he glared at Myles and scowled.

“I thought I told you to make sure your suit was insulated.” Kayla remarked as she eyed Jax who turned his glare on her. “And Myles, I thought Bralor said he was supposed to be on light duty for a few more months until his headaches are less severe.”.

“I did.”.

“That’s why we were walking the perimeter, Kayla.” Myles supplies as he nudged the smaller teen, shaking his head slightly. “’Sides, being unable to do anything is boring! It’s not like I can’t protect him..”.

“No doubt.” Kayla remarks as she moved towards her adopted brother -- or at least Myles assumed, they acted like the Bralor sisters or Myles and his own sister -- wrapping an arm around Jax to cuddle him close to her, which resulted in an alarmed look from Jax.

“Kayla, what are you doing?” Jax asked as she rested her chin on top of his head, just holding him there.

“You’re freezing.” Kayla responds as she kept hugging him. “Are you sure you insulated properly?”.

“For the second time, I did! Are you feeling alright?”.

“Perfectly fine, why?”.

“You’re hugging me?”.

“I’ve hugged you before.” Rhys started snickering as Myles tilted his head to the side slightly, watching with a besumed look.

“Yeah, but not.....like this.” Jax countered as he gestured around them, looking at the two other Mandalorians for help, with Rhys shaking his head slightly as Myles just shrugged slightly. He didn’t know Kayla well-enough to know if this was normal for Jax so why get involved?

“Like what?” Kayla asks as she eyed him then looked towards Myles. “When was the last time you two ate? I didn’t see you around for breakfast.”.

“Wasn’t hungry.” Jax muttered right as Myles just shrugged, he’d didn’t have much of an appetite either.

“Liar.” Kayla tugged him a bit towards Myles who looked at Rhys in confusion, only for his mentor to shrug slightly. “C’mon, lets get you two something to eat.”.

“What did you do to Kayla?” Myles muttered to his older companion who chuckled in response. “Aside from finally getting over that tension you had.”.

“Maybe she’s finally warming up to you?” Rhys offered as he nudged the younger man. “But Sid’s going to kill ya if you’re skipping on meals against, My.”.

“Yeah, yeah, so ya keep tellin’ me. But Montross was cooking, don’t wanna get food poisoning.” Myles remarked as he lnudged the taller man, eyeing the other pair as Jax gave up trying to ecape and leaned against the Cathar hybrid, hunched a bit.. “But in all seriousness, what is going on with her? She’s acting like some mama cat.”.

“At least she isn’t threatening you.” Rhys nudged him back. “Do you really wanna ruin her good mood?”.

Myles shook his head at that as the two siblings joined them while Rhys gently shoved him towards the camp. “If it’s Montross’s cookin’, I rather eat rations! And Jax is forbidden from eating anything he cooks!”.

“I choose rations too.” Jax chirped in agreement as he kept close to Kayla. “Why does it feel like there’s somebody else with us?”.

“Maybe it’s a ghost?” Rhys teased as Myles turned to smirk at the little exile who glared at them. “It’s just us, kiddo.”.

Jax glared at them both as he muttered something under his breath.

* * *

 

The cloaked figure couldn’t help but snort at the irony of the scene unfolding before him as he walked close to the half-blind warrior and the Cathar hybrid. The lad couldn’t sense the dead, but he could sense the living.

This was going to be fun to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Feel free to guess who the mysterious cloaked figure is ^^


End file.
